FABL
by Killer Irken
Summary: Join Fenrir, Arkades, Barbara, and Lionheart as they overcome their demons while attending Beacon academy. I couldn't think of a better summary.


The afternoon sun beats down on the emerald leaves of a vast forest. Beyond the cliff, a massive freighter sinks below the ocean. The White Fang had commandeered the ship, killing the crew as they attempted to protect their cargo. It only seemed fitting to The Wolf that they went down with their treasure. The Wolf, Fenrir, watched as it sank into the abyss.  
His face was shaddowed by a gray hood. A pair of of black cargo pants lead down to black leather hunting boots. His main quiver on his back, carrying broadheads. Two more strapped to his thighs, holding a variety of of different arrow types. His twin swords, sheathed at his back. A pair of fingerless gloves, one showing the back of his hand to the right, the other hidding his mark on the left.  
Three small Nevermore circle above, whispering warnings. Quath the Nevermore, "White Fang." He wasn't out of the woods yet. The Wolf ran, the wind whipping about his form, making him quicker. This forest was close to his home, to his only friend. When The Wolf starved, he fed him. When The Wolf looked to hone his craft, he trained him, made his weapons, the swords, Fang and Claw, and when they become the bow, Arkas. When The Wolf needed shelter, companionship, he was always there. Yet, the White Fang are here,on his territory! He could not let them pose a threat to his home,his friend.  
A pack of masked soldiers were ahead, four in total. Unsheathing his blades, he connected the hilts together, engaging a mechanism that shot two cables from an opening in the tips of the blades, the strings connected, completing Arkas's tranformation. Pulling a broadhead from his main quiver, he quickly shot the arrow into the back of his prey's neck, the tip peeking out at the adam's apple. He falls to the ground, choking on his own blood.  
The Wolf pulled a smoke arrow from his left thigh quiver. a thin needle attached to the head is in view. Two halves of the shaft is pulled by a string, closing the shaft. A quick second later, the bow is shot, and a sea of gray smoke surrounds the White Fang. They hear one of their comrades shriek in fear followed by silence. Two sillohettes appear, one decapitating the other with a pair of sabers. A gust of wind split the smoke as the final soldier sailed threw the air, crashing his head against an oak tree, knocking him unconscious.  
The force of the wind pushed his hood back revealing an oily, ebony mess of hair hanging around his face like tendrils. Keen ears sat atop his head. Eyes, grey as the shattered moon. Skin tanned from many summers hunting.  
It was a day later and the soldier was dead. Tortued and interrogated until he proved useless. The White Fang had set up a fort in the center of the forest. Containers filled with dust were stockpiled by the inner walls. As single bullhead was parked at a helipad. Two Atlesian paladins marched up and down the rows. Seventy footmen were scattered among the place, carrying rifles and short swords.  
The Fenris wolf leaped off the tree branch he was perched on, sinking one of his swords in the back of an unsuspecting guard. The guard was stationed at a latch in the ground. Sneaking in, the wolf found a crate of explosive devices in the armory. He slipped out and planted a charge on some bunched together cannisters of fire dust. As he tried to get towards another cannister, a round from a sniper rifle embeded itself in the dirt at his feet. Perched on a shipping container, the sniper uncloaked himself as an alarm went off. Troops came running, guns poised at the ready. Five more snipers uncloaked as one trooper ordered the wolf to surrender.  
The wolf threw the bag of charges at the footmen, pulling an explosive arrow from his right quiver, and shot the bag sending seventeen men afar, some in pieces. The remaining men gave fire at the wolf, bullets soaring in the air. Fenrir deflected the rounds with his swords. When they ran out of ammo, Fenrir slashed at one, cutting his stomach open. The masked men drew their swords rushing into melee combat. Fenrir blocked a blow from behind. holding his blade in a backward grip. He tripped the attacker, stabbing him in the chest with the sword in his right. He rolled behind another slicing his achilles tendon, making him go down on one knee. Fenrir jumped off the man's shoulder, firing an arrow threw a sniper's eye as the round fired went through the kneeling man's head. Fenrir elevated himself to the platform, taking shots at the remaining snipers. He shot an explosive round at the men below, disconnected the bow, and leaped at one of the men left standing. The paladins finally arrived, firing at Fenrir. He dodged the barrage of bullets. making his way to the towering machines. The Wolf, high on bloodlust, leaped at one of the mechs, only to be grabbed and thrown outside the base. His head crashesd against a tree knocking him out.  
Within minutes, something was dragging him. He opened his eyes to see the creatures of Grimm. Nevermore, Ursi, Beowolves, and a variety of others. All looking at him, waiting for his guidance. They were one and the same, one mind, many bodies. one thought going through their minds: 'kill them.'  
The White Fang were picking up the pieces of the intrusion. New troops arrived by airship, and supplies were restocked. Two guards stationed outside the north gate spoted the intruder, strolling towards them, A malicious scowl sread across his face, his eyes were red, red like roses. Behind him, in the dark void of the forest, 100 more eyes with that same haunting glow shone. The guards shivered in fear at the eyes, knees shaking as they heard their growls, and finally screams as the Grimm attacked.  
The man that stood before them was the wolf of Ragnorok, Fenrir! He would tear down the kingdoms of Remnant before they became to powerful.  
The Grimm swarmed the fort, tearing apart the faunus. Beowolves sliced intestines, Ursa broke bones, Deathstalkers impaled hearts, Nevermore fed on corpses, the paladins stood no chance against the towering beasts before them as it tore open it's cockpit, spitting fire at the pilots, charring it's victims before devouring them.  
Fenrir walked past the carnage, covered in blood. If Arkades asked about all the blood, he'd just say he never got aroun d to washing during the hunt. Before he left, he told his kin to leave one alive, someone must tell the tale. He left then, wishing he would not become like his demons.

The deer faunus cowered in the corner of the armory, arms wrapped tightly around his rifle. The smell of death flooded his nostrils, his shallow breathing and the sound of flys buzzing around corpses the only thing breaking the silence. He could hear footsteps coming towards him. Was it one of them? It didn't matter. He pulled the trigger, flailing his arms about, wasting ammo. Each shot that found it's target was deflected by a red blade. The sparks from each bullet crashing against steel illuminated the masked face of the crimson headed bull faunus. "Oh dear." If there was anything as frightening as the Grimm it was Adam. the deer faunus sank to the floor as he looked into his boss's face.  
"What happened here?" Adam asked menacingly.  
"There were Grimm. Grimm everywhere."  
"What about the wolf faunus?"  
"He brought them here. The-they never attacked him. I-i-it's like he was one of them."  
"Where did he go?"  
"I-I-I don't know."  
"Your the only one left! You had better know something!"  
"South! I think he went south! Probably headed towards that town!"  
Adam walked away, a tropper by his side as he left the armory.  
"Get a team ready. We're going into town"

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. A disclaimer to all the people who have followed and favorited me because of A Cold Affair:  
I know you've been waiting for the next chapter and are probably thinking 'The fuck is this?' Well after I posted the second chapter I began thinking about the plot a little more. You see, compared to this story A Cold Affair was thought up within a day. I didn't put much thought into it and went ahead and typed it up. Looking back, I'm not entirly proud of it (and romance isn't really my strong point.) I might go back to it, I might not.I'm sorry for disappointing you guys and hopfully you'll understand.  
Now as for the rest of you. Once again, hope you enjoyed. Me and my friend have been working on this for a while, and I wanted to post the first chapter before school started again. Now don't expect regular updates, I'm a lazy guy and I like my free time. Anyways, this is Killer signing off for now.  
Also, I forgot to type this up top but, I listened to My demons by Starset while writting this so if you want to listen to some music while reading, there's a suggestion for you guys. Just about every chapter will have a song for it. Before you guys can get to it, I'll go ahead and point out the some stupid things: "Quath the Nevernore, 'White Fang.'" Yeah I know it sound dumb, I thought it would be funny. "Why was he just thrown out of the base?" I wrote myself into a corner, I couln't think of another way for him to get knocked out and dragged away by Grimm so I came up with some bullshit scenario. "Why would he leave one guy alive? Just why?" Yes, if you were in that position you'd kill everyone, but it was supposed to be more of a message like 'keep out' but Fen ( I call him Fen) didn't think the survivor would spot him leaving.  
Anyways, bye.


End file.
